Party a New Years ala SenBasa
by rasidahdiyaulhak
Summary: Para murid kelas 2-1 sedang mengadakan psta akhir tahun .. bagaimana keseruan mereka ? Warning : Jangan dipaksa kan membaca karna dapat mengakibatkan buta akibat penggunaan EYD .. humor garing segaring ikan asin .. enjoy .. / Selamat Tahun Baru !/


Kembali lagi dengan saya disini ! ( Readers : Oii ! Gimana fanfic lo satu tuh, belum kelar ! Gw : Etoo .. Gomenasai minna .. Fanfic The Real A Winner saya tunda mungkin beberapa hari ) karna malam ini malam tahun baru .. ! _Party_ !*plakk*

**Warning !**

**Tidak menggunakan EYD, humor garing .. segaring ikan asin, dapat mengakibatkan muntah muntah, kajang-kejang dan kanker ! Kan**tong **ker**ing (apa hubungannya kamprett !)

Malam ini adalah malam tahun baru. Malam terakhir tahun 2014, jadi semua siswa kelas 2-1 mengadakan pesta akhir tahun. Pesta yang mengumpulkan para murid-murid kelas 2-1 dengan ke GaJe an mereka, kegilaan mereka, kebersamaan mereka, dan kejahilan mereka. Kelas 2-1 sudah mendapatkan izin dari KepSek mereka yang suupppeerrr Gak Jelas*dishoot* a.k.a Oda Nobunaga. Hoho saya belum jelaskan kelas 2-1 itu .. Yang kegilaannya, kerusuhannya, kebersamaannya, kejahilannya mirip dengannnn ... 7B ! ( Teman sekolah(J) : Kampret lo ! Gw : Napee lo ? Marah ? Gak terima ? TemanSekolah(J): Bukan gitu .. Kalau km dimarahin Bu Yuli sama Bu Indra baru tau rasa.. Gw : I-iya ampun cukk ! )ralat7Bnya. Tahun ini mereka berencana untuk membuat pesta bakar-bakaran, berbagi cerita, dan saling menjahili satu sama lain. Kali ini mereka mangadakan pesta di kelas mereka ( Mampus yang besoknya piket -_- ). Dan kebetulan mereka 99.9% sudah siap tapi sayang ... Ada yang kurang yaitu arang ! Buat bakar-bakaran, kali ini Chousoukabe Matochika yang tugas ngambil arang.

"Hadeehh .. Lama sekali Motochika ambil arangnya" kalian tahu siapa yang ngomong ini ? Tidak ? Saya juga tidak(?)*plakkk* dia adalah Maeda Keiji, si raja gombal kelas 2-1 pless playboy di Basara Gakuen.

"Tunggu lah Keiji" Dan kalian tahu ini siapa ? Tidak ? ( Readers : Bilang lo kagak tahu ini siapa lagi .. Gua makan lo*matanya ala Ghoul* ) dengar kata readers tadi author berubah pikiran, dia adalah Tokugawa Ieyasu

"Akuu datangg ! .." Dan tiba-tiba

**BRUKKK !**

Alhasil Motochika jatuh dengan tidak elitnya .. muka duluan gara-gara kulit pisangnya Sasuke dan wajah ganteng dan unyu -unyunya(?) (Hooeekk) jadi .. HIITTAAMMM wkwkwkw poor you Motochika. Dan sepertinya Motochika akan murkaaaa !

"Oii Sarutobi ! Jika kau makan pisang kulitnya dibuang ketempat sampah ! Awas saja kau ! Akan ku jadikan-" belum selesai Motochika murka, sudah di potong duluan sama My Lovely Timun .. Ehh ..ralat Masamune.

"Sudahlah Chousoukabe .. Jangan begitu, kau ini juga Saru ada-ada saja" Kata Masamune sambil jalan santai sempai ke Bogor(?)ralat, sambil jalan santai dengan Mata kanannya yang setia Katak Kura-kura Kojuro(?)*disambit Kojuro*ralat .. Katakura Kojuro

"Tapii .."

"Sudah ! .. Jika kalian masih bertengkar kalian berdua yang akan kubakar .." Ancaman Masamune membuat mereka merinding dengan wajah yang begitu ehmm.. Seramm. Mereka sudah pada berkumpul padahal baru jam 08.00 malam ( Wihh rajin sekali mereka .. Kerajinan*plakk*). Kita lihat kelakuan mereka masing-masing Azai & Oichi :Lagi pacaran ( Author : Azai .. Hati-hati lhoo, nanti bisa di shoot sama Nobunga(?)*disambit sandal*) 2Moto, Ieyasu, 2Maeda : Lagi nge-gosip (?)( Author : Whatt ! Tumben Motonari ikutan gosip .. Kalian lagi gosipin apaan sih ? Ieyasu : Tentang Indr- Autor : Njiirr lo ! Dia gak usah dibawa-bawa kesini juga kalii*bekep mulut Ieyasu* Toshiie : Kalau gitu tentang Teg- Autor :*lampar sandal ke Toshiie* itu masa lalu gak usah dibawa-bawa kamprett -_- .. Udah bubar sana jangan pada ngegosip mulu husshh*ngusir* ) Masmun, Kojuro : Lagi debat .. Timun itu sayur atau buah(?) (Whaattt ?) Yuki, Sasuke : Lagi Cakar-cakaran .. Gara-gara rebutan kipas buat bakar-bakaran nanti(?) Matsu, Kasuga : Lagi ngeliatin kelakuan laki-liki yang supeer gaje .. Fuuma : Sepertinya dia diam saja. Dan persiapan pun dimulai ! .. Acara pertama mereka adalah bakar .. Jagungdan BBQ. Yang bertugas bakar jagung adalah Motochika, Keiji, Ieyasu, Sasuke, dan Azai.

Pukul 09.00 malam

"Oii, Saru kau siapkan tempat panggangannya" Kalian tahu siapa dia ? Tidak ? Saya jug-*plakk* dia adalah Chousoukabe Motochika ( Readers : Iye udah tau dodol !)

"Iya"

Setelah beberapa jam kemudian ( Kelamaan taukk !)ralat setelah beberapa menit kemudian.

"Baiklah tempat panggangannya sudah siap !"

"Bagus cepat lah kita bakar nanti Masamune akan marah lagi"

"Emm.."

Setelah beberapa saat .. Kita lirik Nagamasa dan Oichi.

"Nagamasa-sama .. Janji akan setia dengan Ichi ?" Tanya Ichi kalem

"Tentu saja, aku akan selalu setia dengan Ichi .."

Pemandangan yang mengerikan bagi para Jones .. ( Readers : Lo kan Jones juga :P Gw : Ya tuhan .. Do'a Ku di tahun baru ini adalah bagi orang yang menghina Jones jadikanlah dia juga Jones amiinn Readers : Kejam banget sihh lo thor Gw : Biarin :P ). Ternyata dari tadi ada yang mendengar percakapaan mereka berdua dia adalah si Jones kelas 2-1 a.k.a Meada Keiji ( Padahal raja gombal .. Kok jones*plakk* )

"Hati-hati Oichi-chan .. Gombal khihihi" Kata Keiji sambil berbisik kepada Oichi.

"Keiji .. Kau mau ku apakan nanti ? Mau ku bakar juga ? Atau mau langsung ku tebas saja ?" Kata Nagamasa dengan tatapan tajam pleess sedang siapin pedang ditangannya tinggal tebas saja.

"Ettoo .. Tidak .. K-kalau begitu aku kembali lagi lain kali .. Dah "

`Dari pada aku ditebas Nagamasa mending aku kabur aja' Batin Keiji

"Tch .. Mengganggu saja, tadi sudah sampai dimana Ichi ?'

"Nagamasa-sama berjanji akan setia padaku bukan ?"  
>"Tentu saja Ichi .. Aku akan setia dengan mu sampai kapan pun"<p>

Kita lihat keadaan Masamune dan Kojuro ..

"Sudah kubilang Timun itu buah Kojuro !"

"Bukan Masamune-sama Timun itu sayur !"

"Buahh !"  
>"Sayurr !"<br>"Buahh !"  
>"Sayurr !"<p>

"Buahhh !"  
>"Sayuurrr !"<p>

Terdengar seperti itu lah perdebatan mereka tentang `Timun itu buah atau sayur' .. Kita sudahi saja lah debat gak penting ini ..

Jika kalian bertanya .. Apa lagi kegiatan murid lain yang lakukan sisanya mereka semua pada ... TIDUURRR ! Gara-gara ngeliatin kelakuan aneh teman-temannya ini.

Pukul 10.00 malam

Setelah beberapa lama menunggu, berdebat, pacaran dan tidur .. Akhirnya pun acara ke 2 pun dimulai yaitu berbagi ceritaaa ! Tema cerita kali ini adalah pengalaman horor para murid kelas 2-1, dan yang dapat giliran pertama adalah Masamune.

"Pengalamanku yang paling horor ehmm .. ini barusan terjadi tadi, saat aku pergi ke WC sesudah debat dengan Kojuro. Begini ceritanya .."

**FLASHBACK**

"Tch .. Dasar Kojuro keras kepala sudah ku bilang timun itu buah masih aja jawab sayur .. Hahh dasar" Masamune yang sepertinya kesal akibat ulah Kojuro ini pergi ke wc sendirian pada malam hari .. Melewati jalanan yang (katanya) angker di Basara Gakuen.

`DEG'

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang lewat disampingnya tapi pas dia menengok ke belakang sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tapi dia harus pergi ke wc jika tidak .. (kalian tahu sendiri bukan) harga dirinya akan jatuh .. Masa Dokuganryu yang cakep, ganteng, cool ... NGOMPOL DI CELANA ! Apa kata dunia ?. Masamune berusaha memberanikan dirinya untuk pergi sendirian .. Jika pergi berdua nanti orang pikirannya macem-macem, ya sudah ahirnya dia pergi sendiri

Setelah selesai ...

"Hahh akhirnya sudah juga .. Haus cepat-cepat kembali nanti jatah ku dimakan sama Yukimura" Setelah selesai Masamune harus buru-buru kembali ketempat para makhluk 2-1 berkumpul. Tapi dia harus melewati jalanan (yang katanya) angker tadi .. Mau tidak mau, dia harus kembali. Tiba-tiba ..

Khihihihihi

`DEG'

"Siapa itu tadi ..?"

Jurus terakhir ... Kaburrrr !

**END FLASHBACK**

"Dia berbaju putih, berambut putih, matanya tidak kelihatan, dai berjalan seperti orang mabuk .. Dan tiba-tiba dia mendekat .. Semakin mendekat .. Tambah mendekat dan ... " Yang lainnya mendengar semakin tegang samapi tiba-tiba ...

BAAAA !

GYAAAAAAAAAA !

Datanglah hantu tersebut dengan tiba-tiba ke kelas mereka dangan cara emm .. Cukup elit ( Muncul dari jendela). Semua orang pun menjadi kaget, kagetnya pada gak elit semua Masamune yang rencananya mau kagetin teman-temannya ini malah kaget sendiri sampe terjatuh kebelakang, Kojuro kaget sempe nyebut-nyebut gusti Allah ( Kojuro baguslah kau sudah tobat !), Yukimura kaget sampe meluk Sasuke, Sasuke sendiri malah kaget sampe latah `Ehh kadal munyung .. Eh kadal munyung ( ehh kadal monyong .. Eh kadal monyong ) Motochika dan Ieyasu jadi nyembah Dewa Jashin(?), Motonari kaget sampai latah `Ehh ayam tejungking .. Ehh ayam tejungking ( Ehh ayam terjungkir .. Ehh ayam terjungking ) bisa kita liat yang lainnya pada ... PINGSANNN !. Mereka semua kaget gara-gara hantu pe'a ini, dia adalah ... AKECHII MITSUHIDEEE ! Alhasil dia berhasil membuat para makhluk kelas 2-1 ini jadi kaget sampe segitunya ..

"AKECHHIII MITSUHIDEEEE !"

**PRAAKK ! BUMM ! JEDUEGH ! DOORRR ! HELL DRAGON !**

R.I.P Akechi Mitsuhide

Tidak terasa cerita sambil makan waktu sudah menujukkan pukul 11.59 malam tinggal menunggu waktu detik..

"Yossh Minna sudah mau tahun baru, lebih baik kita menghitung mundur sama-sama"

"Yossh hitungan mundur dimulai !"

"5 ... 4 ... 3... 2 ... 1. Selamat tahun baru Minna !"

"_Happy new years _minna"

"Selamat Tahun baru Minna"

Semua orang terlihat sangat gembira, mereka lupa akan cerita horor yang tadi .. Harapan semua orang agar tahun ini lebih baik dari tahun yang kemarin. Dan bagi para Jones yang ada semoga dapat jodoh yang baikk ! Aminnn ...

END

Happy new years minna ! Semoga tahun ini lebih baik dari tahun yang kemarin :3.

Jika ada yang bertanya kepada saya kenapa saya jones .. Saya cuma bisa menjawab "Jika semua orang sibuk mencari pacar .. Maka populasi jomblo akan punah" mari lestarikan para jomblo (?)*plakkk*. Gomenasai jika jelek atau gimana lah atau homor garing ..

Review ?


End file.
